


Кофе с сиропом

by SamBloodyWolf



Series: Подсказки [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamBloodyWolf/pseuds/SamBloodyWolf
Summary: Новое пристрастие Гарри.





	Кофе с сиропом

Пролог

Циско думает о том, что его друзья дошутились, когда говорили, что он выбрал себе не мужа, а жену, потому что в чём-то они были правы - Гарри-истеричка.

Он любит: поскандалить по пустякам, злиться и разбрасывать ближайшие предметы на пол, когда у него что-то не получается. А ещё может не приготовить завтрак, когда он сильно обижен на Циско, правда, потом Гарри всё-таки приносит в Стар Лабс бэнто*, сделанный им собственноручно, на что остальная часть команды Флэша, только вздыхает, да улыбается.

Ну, а Циско, как и положенно знает, что у всех этих ссор, которые составляют пятьдесят процентов их семейной жизни, есть и приятная сторона, которую он просто обожает, и это определённо домашний Гарри с утра. Потому что, как показывает практика, в это время он более податлив и доступен в своём удлинённым свитере без нижнего белья, пока готовит им обоим кофе. А ещё после таких моментов у Барри появляются временные компаньоны "по опаздыванию".

***

А вот новость о том, что Уэллс теперь пьёт не просто кофе по утрам, врывается в их семейную жизнь слишком заметно, и портит их общую идиллию. Потому что так нагло стаскивать любимый клубничный сироп Циско из холодильника и после этого ещё врать, не краснея, что Гарри здесь совсем не при чём, только больше злит и раздражает Рамона.

А после всего этого актёрского цирка, устроенным Гарри-я-не-люблю-сладкое-Уэллсом, Циско, успокоившись, мысленно вычёркивает из своей головы очередной пунктик, заменяя его на новый: "сегодня купить две бутылки клубничного сиропа, а лучше теперь каждые три недели". За одно добавляя, что семейная жизнь - это одна непредсказуемость, особенно если живёшь с эгоцентричным физиком-учёным с параллельной Земли. 

Но зато от этого на душе становиться, только теплее и хочется даже посмеяться над этим ребячеством, потому что новые и приятные открытия дают маленькие подсказки, что не нужно забывать о том, что Гарри тоже человек, а не робот и не тем более скряга, как многие считают. 

Просто иногда он может вести себя, как маленький ребёнок, который слишком любит кофе с клубничным сиропом...

**Author's Note:**

> *Бэнто - японский термин для однопорционной упакованной еды. Традиционно бэнто включает рис, рыбу или мясо и один или несколько видов нарезанных сырых или маринованных овощей в одной коробке с крышкой.


End file.
